Earth King Chu
by Emperor Caesar
Summary: Prince Wu, instead of abolishing the Earth Kingdom, gives the throne to his more capable cousin, is Chu up to the task, or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Chu

Prince Chu was the second nephew of the Earth Queen Hou-Ting. Born in 156 AG Chu's father was an Earth Bending nobleman. Unfortunately the prince would never see his father as he was poisoned by Hou-Ting for fear he would overthrow her. Even at a young age Chu showed himself to be a powerful Earthbender, at age ten he was able to best his teachers, his brother Wu however never had such talents and preferred books and singing to government, it looked like Chu would be the next Earth King. Once again, however, Hou-Ting feared for her life so she made him commander of the Earth Kingdom Royal Army at age 15 (the youngest military officer in history), and instead gave the succession rights to Wu. Chu did not mind being stripped of succession as he preferred to fight in the army, he quickly became quite popular first as the governor of Yan and then for suppressing bandits. While Chu respected his Aunt as Queen, he did not approve of the way she ruled, caring more for extravagance than her people. It was during his time in the Army that Chu met Suyin Befong of Zoufu and became one of her friends though he disagreed with her assessment that a monarchy was outdated. This is the story of How Chu rose to be the 55th Earth King, what happened during his long reign, and how his actions earned him the epithet The Great Reformer.


	2. Chapter 2: Discussing Surrender

Chu was sitting on a bench smoking his long pipe and looking at a map of his now fragmented nation. It seemed only yesterday that his Aunt had been murdered by Zaheer and his Red Lotus acolytes had plunged the kingdom into chaos. Now they were close, so close, according to the latest report 90% of the nation had been reunited. "Sir, we have great news", Chu was pulled out of his thoughts by a soldier that was standing next to him. "What great news is that Commander" asked Chu as he took his pipe out. "our messenger has just gotten back from Kyoshi Island."

"And?"

"They said they are with us and will do what they can to help our cause." _Excellent_ thought Chu, now they could focus on the coastline. "Excellent work soldier get some rest" Chu replied. Just as the soldier left, another came in with a more urgent look on his face. "Sir the Warlords of the coast are coming to us with their armies, they can't be more than a half mile out!" Chu let out a smile and got up from his stool "Excellent!" he exclaimed. The soldier was confused; had the general not heard him? There was a coalition of warlords coming to destroy them! Chu could see the confused look on his face and gave him a reassuring smile, "get some food and rest soldier I will meet our guests personally by myself." And with that Chu walked off. About an hour later, Chu saw the large armies before him, and in front of them standing together were the seven warlords. "Welcome guests." Said Chu "I thank you for saving me the trouble of visiting you individually, now we can all meet at once. I am ready to discuss terms of surrender." One of the warlords, a fat man with a long thin beard came up and read out a scroll. "We want you and your army to leave and never comeback, we want an annual tribute and…" "I'm going to stop you right there. You seem to misunderstand, I am talking about your surrender." Chu said. The Warlords looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "You think you alone can stop us together?! Ha! You are but one we are but seven." Said the warlord. "Well sir you must be terrible at math because I only see one" Chu said with a smile. "One? What are you talking abo…" suddenly five of the warlords found themselves trapped in rock up to their heads. The sixth one, an Earth Bender, began to fling rocks at his attacker. Chu bob and weaved as well as blocked, shooting rocks at his equally skilled opponent. Finally Chu flung a huge rock at the earthbending warlord who blocked it but before he could do anything else he was hit in the gut and face by two earth pillars that had come up from the ground. As the man fell unconscious Chu walked passed the final scared Warlord and addressed the armies "soldiers, your commanders are defeated and like this kingdom you are without leadership, luckily you have a choice, you can either disperse and go home or you can join me and help me reunite this country and make it great again." The armies cheered and shouted his name. Chu then turned to the remaining warlord, lit his pipe and sat down on a the pillar he lifted. "now sir, I will discuss your surrender."


	3. Chapter 3: Coronation

_Finally, it's over._ Chu thought as he sat with the other world leaders awaiting his cousins crowning. It had been a rough couple of years, all the negotiations, all the fighting, all the anarchy and chaos, but he and Kuvira had finally managed to unite the Earth Kingdom. Chu understood that Wu would not be used to ruling, (his overbearing and paranoid mother saw to that) Maybe he would make him an advisor, he was an accomplished general and a gifted administrator during his governorship of Yan. Chu was shaken from his thoughts when Kuvira asked to speak. Maybe she was going to speak about their struggle, or wish the new king good luck. "Growing up in Zaofu, with Suyin Beifong, I learned that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next was archaic, and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It's taken Chu and I three years to get it back on track, and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I'd like to make an announcement to the world: the Earth Kingdom is no more. And from here on out, this man has no authority". Chu nearly jumped in surprise, what in the Four Nations was she doing!? She continued "I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for my people. Let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing: Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way, will be crushed." It was all Chu could take. He was so mad that the small pebbles around him rose from the ground, the Monarchy was by no means perfect but it didn't warrant dissolution after all how many times had the United Republic, Water Tribe, or the Fire Nation made mistakes but kept their governments? Chu arose abruptly from his chair and stormed out of the room for the restroom to breathe, he couldn't afford to outwardly show his emotions in front of the public that would only make Kuvira look like a reasonable person. When he finally came out he noticed Kuvira heading toward the exit. "KUVIRA!" Chu roared. Kuvira swiftly turned around and her surprise turned to a pleasant smile. "Chu my friend I was looking for you, I was hoping you would come with me, together we could finally bring our nation into the modern-"she was cut off by a sudden rock soaring up from the ground and striking her in the chin knocking her on her back. Chu seethed with rage. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!? You and I were entrusted with unifying the Earth Kingdom and yet you have the sheer audacity to abolish a government you have no right to remove in the first place! The throne belongs to my cousin not you!" Kuvira got up and wiped her chin then the two stared down intensely at each other. "So this how it is then?" she sneered. "I thought you and I were cut from the same cloth Chu but instead you think of clinging to the old ways. Well if that's how it's going be..." Kuvira got into her fighting stance with Chu doing the same. Suddenly Raiko storming in. "Stop this at once do not fight in here this is a place of peace!" after a while Chu finally turned and left to find Wu hoping to cheer his cousin up, after all this was supposed to be his day. Finding Wu by himself sitting in a depressing fashion, Chu sat down beside him. "I can't help but think this is all my fault." Wu said. "Don't say that cousin." Chu said firmly. "none of us were ready for it, if anything it's my fault, I should have seen Kuvira's ambition from the get go but instead I focused on unifying the realm." Chu got up then kneeled before the prince. "Forgive me sire I am worthy of discharge." Wu quickly got up and brought his cousin up again. "Don't say that Chu! You are the most reliable and now the most trustworthy general I have! Not to mention you're my cousin, I refuse your resignation and command you to gather troops and stomp Kuvira's butt." With that Chu got up, bowed to his cousin and left to regroup his army. While on his way Suyin ran after him. "Chu, Chu! Where are you going!?" Chu turned around and faced his dear friend. "I am going eastward where my armies are and I am going to take the kingdom back." He said gravely. "And then what?" said Suyin. "Another civil war? Another aloof king? When will it end Chu?" Chu stared at her gravely "Su as much as I would love to debate with you once again about monarchy I am done waiting for either the Avatar or the other governments to react. It is time to end this threat whether you support me or not I will do my duty as I have always done and I will see Wu crowned." With that Chu went off to join his army.


	4. Chapter 4: Strategy and Liberation

It hadn't taken much to get the Eastern Earth Kingdom and its armies to Chu's side. They were loyal to him, trusted him, and as far as they were concerned, he represented every positive aspect of the Earth Kingdom, a symbol. The rest of the land did not share that sentiment. "What is the strategy General Chu?" An officer asked. Chu thought his options, already Kuvira had the upper hand with the fall of Zoufu as well as the subduing of the Avatar. Chu's own army was made up mostly of Earth-Benders with only a few Metal-Benders, Kuvira was currently on her way to Republic city with her entire force but if he struck now she would wheel back around and attack him. Thinking it over he looked at the map and spoke. "Our first priority is to garner loyalty from the territories closest to our borders. Once we have their loyalty we start small, we take villages, small towns, local provinces. Once we've done that we must show them we are better than Kuvira and treat them well as well as listen to their grievances, no looting period." One of the younger officers spoke up. "Sir not to question your strategy but what is your plan when Kuvira comes back from Republic city?" Chu bit his lip, he had to think of a plan for her, if it came to a battle the mechanized tanks would be the end of his force, how do you counter spirit energy from a machine you can't bend? Chu was about to answer when a messenger ran into the tent. "General! General! I have heard news big news!"

"What is it? Is it Kuvira? Has she taken Republic city?" Chu asked worriedly. "No sir better" the messenger caught his breathe. "It's the Avatar sir… she's back!" a wave of relief swept over Chu's face, he wouldn't have to worry about facing Kuvira's counterattack after all, she would be too busy fighting the Avatar. "Fortune smiles on us once again gentlemen" Chu said proudly. "Our strategy has not changed though, this time though we will split the army in three, one goes south, Hung you have that command, one will go to the center to get the desert tribes, Fu that's your division, I will lead the rest northward to Ba Sing Se and the west where Kuvira's support is the strongest. You all shouldn't expect much resistance since all of Kuvira's troops are with her in Republic city but if you do encounter resistance defeat them but do not massacre, no looting, no mass executions, no sacking, and pay for any supplies your given. This is our time men we will fight and win for the Earth Kingdom." With that the meeting was over and everyone got ready for tomorrow.

The next day Chu got up early, did his morning exercises, put on his armor and marched with his troops northward, wishing his other generals good luck. The journey was long and hard, pouring rain one day, attacked by bandits the next, but Chu kept up spirits by singing old Earth Kingdom folk songs and telling funny jokes. Whenever they came upon a village or town they were always respectful and treated everyone well. When they went through one town a woman came up to Chu and grabbed his garb. "Please general, please help me!" the woman cried. Chu stopped and asked her to explain. "My son and husband spoke out against Kuvira and now she has locked them in one of her reeducation camps. Please sir I just want my family back." Chu looked on in Sympathy and turned his Ostrich-Horse around. "Commander we will camp here for the night I will go with this women and be back soon." The women teared with joy and after muttering her thanks she led him through the woods for about an hour before showing him the Camp in a clearing. "They have fourteen guards, I know because I have been spying on them for months." But when she turned around Chu wasn't there. Had he fled? Had he gone to scout? She received and answer when a defining crash came from the camp. She looked in awe. Chu had immediately ran for the compound and before the guards could even realize it they were either smashed against a wall or in the ground. Just then one of the guards recovered and let loose a metal band that took Chu out from under his legs. Chu silently cursed himself for not paying attention to Suyin's metal-bending tips. Just as the guard was about to finish him off one of the prisoners knocked him out with a rock and freed the general. Soon they all walked with Chu back to the village. "Thank You general" the woman said, she hugged her son and kissed her husband. Another man came up to Chu. "Thank you sir for saving us" said the man. Chu in turn bowed to him "I believe it is I who has you to thank sir if not for you I would not be here." The man smiled and bowed back. "Thank you sir… Sir may I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take us with you, me and my brothers I mean." Chu looked in shock. "May I ask why?" the man said gravely "Kuvira locked us up like animals, we want to pay her back, please general. After some thought Chu consented. Soon others wanted to join, though most were turned away due to them having families. Once again on the march Chu foresaw being in Ba Sing Se by mid-morning tomorrow and hopefully that would be that.


	5. Chapter 5: A Shocking Announcement

It had been days since Chu had taken Ba Sing Se. Taken was a bit of an exaggeration seeing as that would imply that he had to fight to get it when in fact they simply walked in. most of the people in the city itself were happy to see Chu, a member of the royal family, come in and take the city. Kuvira may have brought order to most of the kingdom but she seemed, ironically, to have neglected the capital. Chu took the revamped train system up to the Upper-ring of the city where the palace was. As he sat in his seat Chu looked out at Ba Sing Se. the Middle and Lower ring wall had been torn down during the Red Lotus Rebellion, he would have to fix that as well as the houses and shops destroyed during the Anarchy. Finally coming to a stop Chu stepped out of the train and walked on toward the Earth Palace, surprisingly it was one of the few buildings untouched by the rioting. As Chu walked across the courtyard several men in dark green clothes and small hats surrounding them. "Halt who goes there?" stated the apparent leader of the group. "Ah the Dai Li, I thought you had all died in the Anarchy, or had cowered away in shame after once more failing in your duties to protect the city and the cultural heritage as well." Said Chu in a mocking voice, he had always hated the Dai Li and their secretive ways, men who could not be trusted. "Bow before a member of the royal family" Chu ordered. With that the Dai Li agents reluctantly bowed and allowed Chu to pass. Finally entering the throne room Chu approached the throne. _I shouldn't sit it is my cousins_ thought Chu, then again Wu had given him full authority to act in his stead so he sat down carefully as if he would break it. Almost immediately as he sat down he jumped when the door flew open and two messengers came to him. "My lord I bring good news from the south" said the first. "My lord I bring news from the west" said the second. The news was indeed good, it had taken a few weeks but Fu subjugated the desert tribes and had gained the west, meanwhile Hung had subdued the south without a fight. Suddenly a voice came that wasn't a messenger but the avatars. "General Chu!" the Avatar came into the throne room and saw Chu sitting on the throne. "Avatar Korra what a pleasant surprise" Chu said pleasantly. "Judging by the fact that you're here and not dead I assume Kuvira has been defeated?" Korra looked at him intently "yes no thanks to you. And isn't that your cousins chair?" Chu got up and strolled down to Korra. "Don't worry I was only sitting here until Wu came back. I apologize for not being there but I was busy keeping the Earth Kingdom together for the umpteenth time after once again it was neglected." Korra's expression softened. "Sorry. That sounded a lot ruder than it needed to be. Wu is ok and he wants to invite you to Varrick's wedding". Chu smiled at seeing his cousin again. "I would love to… it's a long way to the west you don't happen to have..."

"Way ahead of you" said Korra and brought him aboard the airship.

The Wedding was a lovely affair and Chu was with his cousin who was telling him how he had helped the evacuation of Republic City. "Mako says that I will make a great leader someday… though I have been thinking..." Just then Korra walked up to them "Good to see you, Prince Wu. Or should I say, King Wu? You ready to get back to Ba Sing Se and finally take the throne?" Wu looked down at the ground briefly. "Yeah well… About that." Chu put a hand on his shoulder "Is everything alright Wu?" he asked, personally noting this was the first time he had called him by his name and not cousin. "I was actually thinking of stepping down as king and letting my cousin Chu here take the throne." Wu said quickly. The news hit both Korra and Chu like a pile of bricks, Chu most of all as he had expected to be commander of the army, not King of the largest nation on earth. "Cousin are… are you sure… I mean surely your joking?" asked Chu after recovering from the shock. "For once I'm not…Now I know what you're going to say, 'I'm being lazy', 'I'm afraid of responsibility', 'I'm putting my singing career before my people', but it's none of those things. I really think the Earth Kingdom would be better off if you took the throne Chu, unlike mother you care for the people, and unlike grandfather you're not weak, you have run a province before, commanded armies to victory on so many occasions, and you were a vital part in ending the Anarchy without tainting yourself by joining Kuvira, in other words cousin, I can't think of anyone else to take my place." Chu thought for a moment, _me as Earth King… This is not something I want I will tell him to pick someone else._ Wu seemed to read his mind "of course if you don't want it I can always abolish the monarchy all together and create democratically independent states based of the United Republic." Chu thought it over once more and shook his head, he had worked too hard for too long to keep the monarchy and country united, he had no choice. "Well cousin if this is your will I will abide by it, that is if the Avatar approves the decision." Chu and Wu looked at Korra, the Avatar looked at both of them and after what seemed like forever Korra finally smiled and nodded "well if you think that's best then I'll support it." And with that she walked off. Chu turned to Wu "Come cousin let us enjoy the wedding and put politics aside for tonight." The rest of the evening was spent eating and dancing, yet the whole time Chu thought about the last few months, he was going to have to work extra hard to not only reform the kingdom but to earn the trust of the world leaders. as the party died down Chu smiled _Earth King Chu… it has a nice ring to it._

 **Hey everyone sorry it's been a while but I will make it up. I apologize if there is little dialogue.**


	6. Chapter 6: Final Debate

The next day in Republic city Wu announced his abdication. Many of the world leaders were taken by surprise by this, none more so than Raiko. He had hope to manipulate Wu into paying reparations for the previous conflict, now he had to deal with a strong willed ruler. Chu was given the platform so he could speak. The Earth King to be was secretly nervous, what would he say? How would the other world leaders react to or think of him? Then he remembered, he was Earth King now, it didn't matter what the other nations thought of him they would just have to deal with it. With that Chu stepped up to the microphone and spoke. "I know this has come as a shock to everyone, none more so than me… But as my father once said, we must play the cards the spirits dealt us and the cards have been laid out. From both friends and foes I have heard nothing but gloom and doom about my nation, 'The Earth Kingdom is stuck in the past' 'the Monarchy is outdated and archaic'. I say this…. You call it archaic and outdated, I call it tried and tested. No matter how many challenges we have faced our nation, much like the earth around us, has emerged stronger and firmer than ever before. As King I will do my best to improve the lives of my people and to cultivate good relationships with the other nations, the journey may be long and hard but as always we will persevere." After his speech came a roar of cheers and behind him the clapping of the other world leaders. After the speech Chu was eager to get home for the coronation, he knew Raiko would try to have him crowned in Republic city. By being crowned there Chu felt it would send the wrong message to his people, that he was just a puppet for the world leaders. "Chu there you are" President Raiko came strolling up to him with a big smile on his face. "I have an idea of where to have your coronation, take a picture with me" at that moment photographers came up and took their pictures with Raiko smiling and Chu with a neutral expression on his face. Chu then lifted Raiko's hand from his shoulder. "I too have an idea where to hold the coronation Mr. President, in the home of my ancestors, Ba Sing Se" Raiko didn't look surprised but Chu could tell it's not what he wanted. "With respect your majesty I thought we would hold it here in Republic city, a gesture of reconciliation for what happened the past months." Chu looked at Raiko with his usual intense stare. "No one wants to reconcile the past more than I Mr. President, which is why I have invited all the world leaders to my coronation in the palace." Raiko's smile was gone and replaced with a more neutral expression "I am sorry to say I will be unable to attend the coronation I have important duties you know." And with that he strolled away. Chu sighed, by not attending the ceremony Raiko was in effect stating he did not accept him as ruler. Chu later saw Suyin Beifong sitting by herself so he decided to sit next to her. "Congratulations _Your Majesty_ " Suyin said with an almost mocking voice. "So now that your king I suppose you want to absorb Zoufu into your realm." Chu looked sympathetically at her "as a matter of fact yes, you may have bought the land Su but it is still Earth Kingdom territory and technically your city still pays taxes just like everyone else. But I assure you Zoufu's autonomy will not be compromised"

"Until the king wills it." Suyin said bitterly "I like you Chu but Zoufu is my city and I still stand by my ideal that monarchy is outdated, we won't listen to any of your decrees because we are independent." Chu had had enough of this argument, his face heated in anger and finally in a rare instance exploded. "THIS IS NOT A DEBATE ANYMORE SU! I have heard it all from you how monarchy is a failed system when there is plenty evidence to the contrary! Look at the Fire Nation, they have had an absolute monarchy for quite some time and yet they are one of the most technologically advanced nations on the planet! The water tribes technically operate under a kingship and yet you only seek to criticize the Earth Kingdom! You are always going on and on about giving everyone a second chance yet you refuse to give one to monarchy!" Suyin stood up abruptly. "Maybe so but seeing one tyrant replaced with another is not how you use that chance." Chu fumed with rage. "What will you have me do Su? Abolish the monarchy and establish little independent states based off a republic? Unlike you I actually know the consequences of such a change, but I wouldn't expect someone who has had a consequence free life to understand that now would I!? You had your chance to change the Earth Kingdom, but instead you sat in your city like a petulant child and whined how nothing will change! As far as I am concerned you have no right to tell me how to run my own kingdom! Now if you excuse me I have a coronation to go to." With that Chu stomped off leaving an astonished and shocked Suyin behind him.

A week or so later the Coronation had arrived, Earth Sages followed closely behind Chu in his Ceremonial Robes, Nobles and foreigners lined both sides of the pathway, the world leaders (minus Raiko) were sitting in chairs at the foot of the stairs that led to the throne. Chu made sure to walk slowly, taking in the scenery around him. When he finally reached the throne he knelt down on both knees in front of the head Earth Sage. The old man spoke "In the Tradition of our ancestors and the blessing of the spirits, we hereby crown you Chu the Fifty-Fifth Earth King!" with that he placed the crown on Chu's head and gestured him to rise. As he did everyone bowed before him. Chu inwardly smiled, today was a new day, the dawning of a new era, an Era of Reform.


End file.
